


Unanswered Questions

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Kisuke had certainly learned one lesson. NEVER ask Yoruichi if she was okay twice. Urahara smirked. But that wouldn’t stop him. After all, she was one of the most important people to him. So much, that he would get hit a thousand times over just to figure out what was wrong with her. That reminded him. She never did answer his question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

**Story: _Unanswered Questions_**   
**Summary: _Well Kisuke had certainly learned one lesson. NEVER ask Yoruichi if she was okay twice. Urahara smirked. But that wouldn’t stop him. After all, she was one of the most important people to him. So much, that he would get hit a thousand times over just to figure out what was wrong with her. That reminded him. She never did answer his question._**   
**Disclaimer: _I don’t own Bleach._**

  
Yoruichi watched from outside Kisuke’s as the rain hit the ground, blending in with the soaked pavement. Rain dripped from hair, the heavy downpour only increasing. She’d pretty much lost track of time since it’d gotten dark, but it was most likely somewhere from 11 to 12.  
  
“You catch a cold, you know.” Her vein pulsed in annoyance. Urahara stepped on the porch, sliding the door shut behind him.\  
  
“Is there…something on your mind...?” He questioned.  
  
“Instead of worrying about me, you should be worrying about yourself and this upcoming war.” She said.  
  
“You may be right about that.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “But I can’t have you getting depressed, can I?“

“For your information, Kisuke, I’m not depressed.” She replied stubbornly, averting her gaze. It was almost as if she wanted to say something but was trying to hide it at the same time.  
  
“Right, right, sorry...” Kisuke waved his hands sarcastically, inwardly chucking.   
  
“What happened?” He questioned, becoming serious again, as he noticed the bandages on her arms.   
  
“What? This?” she replied. “It’s none of your concern.“  
  
Kisuke seemed unconvinced. ”Oh, are you sure? I think you’re still bleeding. If you come inside, I can clean up your-“ before he could say anymore, he was cut off by a punch in the gut.  
  
“Clean up that wound!” Yoruichi yelled, “I said I’m fine!”  
  
“Wound…” Kisuke choked out, finishing his sentence, as he tightly clutched his stomach.  
  
Well he’d certainly learned a lesson today. Never EVER ask Yoruichi if she was okay twice. Urahara smirked. But that wouldn’t stop him. After all, she was one of the most important people to him. So important, that he would get hit a thousand times over just to figure out what was wrong with her. That reminded him. She never did answer his question.

**A/N: What did you think?**


End file.
